


First Time For Everything

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Birthday Sex, Canon Universe, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: ' "Why do you want to have sex?" Kageyama repeats, feeling his face burn."Are you serious?" Hinata asks."With me?" Kageyama clarifies.Hinata shakes his head. "Why wouldn't I want to?" '--It's Kageyama's eighteenth birthday, and Hinata is going to make sure it's a good one.





	

"Hey, Kageyama—got plans for your birthday?"

A week to the day, Hinata poses this question to Kageyama.

Kageyama never did much for his birthdays. Sometimes dinner out with his parents, somewhere moderately pricey. He hasn't had anyone else to celebrate with, after elementary school.

The previous two years at Karasuno, school had been out and so he'd spent it alone, as usual (though Hinata had wanted to meet up the following weekend in their second year). That reason why seems more obvious to Kageyama now that he knows Hinata _likes_ him, though at the time, he couldn't fathom why Hinata was going out of his way to treat him to lunch and letting him win all the games they played at the arcade.

This year, though, is different. He's certainly never had a boyfriend before, so this is completely uncharted territory. He wonders if he's supposed to be planning things for himself and Hinata to do.

"I don't know," Kageyama replies.

"Great," Hinata says. "Don't make any."

"Why?"

Hinata grins at him, tugging him down by the front of his shirt. "Because I have plans _for_ you already."

The way he says it sounds strange to Kageyama. Breathy, and maybe a little nervous, and whispered straight into Kageyama's ear like that, it makes little shivers race their way up and down his spine. When Hinata pulls away, his cheeks are red.

"Okay," Kageyama says.

"Okay?" Hinata asks with a laugh. "I hope you're a little more excited on your birthday…"

"That depends on what we're gonna do," Kageyama points out.

Hinata tilts his head at him. "Do you… not have _any_ guesses?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to be guessing!" Kageyama protests.

"Never mind," Hinata giggles. "It'll be a surprise."

Instead of trying to pry it out of him, Kageyama nods, and leaves it at that. Hinata looks curious, like he was expecting more of a fight (which is a reasonable expectation). But Kageyama has never gotten a surprise birthday present before. And if he's being honest, he really, really wants to get one from Hinata.

So he's content to wait.

*

The morning of the twenty-second rolls around, and Hinata shows up at his house bright and early. He pushes past Kageyama as soon as the door opens, dropping his bag from his shoulder onto the floor.

"Gotta pee!" he announces. "Then we'll go!" Before Kageyama can say a word, he's off and out of sight. He knows his way around the house like it's his second home.

His bag landed sideways, spilling its contents out all over the floor, and Kageyama shakes his head, bending down to shuffle everything back into it. Volleyball, sports magazines, movie tickets—he thinks that's the surprise at first, when he pushes the magazines back in, and sees them.

His hand freezes over the last few items left scattered on the floor. His brain whirs, but as it is wont to do outside of situations involving a volleyball, it stutters to a halt before it's barely gotten out of the gate, and he crouches there, hand outstretched, staring down at the last few things he has left to shove into the bag.

"Tobio, was that Hinata?" he hears a voice ask from behind him, and he jumps, almost topples over, and then spins around, still crouched awkwardly, to face his mother.

"No," he says. When she looks incredibly confused, he amends it to, "Yes. It was. He's peeing."

His mother shakes her head, "I really only needed to know the first part of that, Tobio."

He nods. "R-right."

"Any idea what the two of you are doing today?" she asks.

Kageyama gapes at her. "No clue," he finally manages to choke out. He knows he's acting suspiciously weird, but he's currently in a tailspin with no foreseeable way to right himself. His mother, fortunately, is used to his eccentricities, and just smiles.

"Big surprise?" she teases.

He nods, wide-eyed. "Very."

"Sorry!" a voice chirps, and then there's Hinata rushing back, drying his hands on his shorts. "Didn't go before I left!"

"Thanks for coming over today, Hinata-kun," Kageyama's mother says fondly. "I can't remember anyone else ever convincing him to go out on his birthday besides me and his father."

"Well," Hinata says cheerfully, "there's a first time for everything! Ready?"

This last is directed at Kageyama, who still has not stood up from the floor. As Hinata turns his gaze onto him, Kageyama hurriedly shoves the dropped contents into the bag and stands up abruptly, thrusting it at Hinata.

"Yeah," he says stiffly.

Hinata raises an eyebrow, looking amused. "Alright—follow me!"

He sweeps out the door and Kageyama does as he's told, keeping pace a step behind him. Try as he might, he can't take his eyes off the bag Hinata hefts over his shoulder, stare boring into it, like he'll suddenly be able to see through the cloth and straight to the little black bottle of lube and pack of condoms nestled at the bottom.

It's not that Kageyama doesn't want to do… _that…_ with Hinata. It's not like that, not at all.

The problem is that he wants to do that kind of thing with Hinata more than anything else, maybe even more than volleyball (he's not sure, though). But even the fact that the two are vying against each other is scary. Kageyama has always been good at volleyball.

He's fairly certain he's going to be terrible at sex.

Sex with another guy involves all sorts of things—he knows, because he's talked to Yachi about it. Or more accurately, Yachi has talked to _him_ about it, after he and Hinata had started dating. Hinata had emailed Yamaguchi, who'd accidentally let it slip to Tsukishima, who had immediately washed his hands of the problem by informing Yachi that Hinata really wanted to have sex, but wasn't entirely confident that Kageyama knew what that entailed.

In the end, it turned out to be a blessing in disguise, because he was right, and Kageyama is clueless.

He's less clueless than he had been, initially. Yachi had showed up on his doorstep a day later with books and online resources and _diagrams,_ and even though they had both died of embarrassment no less than twelve times over the course of the lesson ("I don't understand how I'm supposed to make him come just by sticking my—" "Tobio-kun, please wait until I've finished demonstrating how to put on a condom, first."), Kageyama had felt relatively secure in his newfound knowledge.

That is until today. Until he actually _saw_ the condoms, actually realized what Hinata was planning—and holy shit, he is dense, not figuring it out before, but that's nothing new. What _is_ new are the nerves that are threatening to overwhelm him, every time he so much as glances in Hinata's direction, like some small, clawed animal is fighting to get out of his stomach, so he stops looking at Hinata entirely, always speaking somewhat above and to the right of his head whenever he has to address Hinata directly, and remaining carefully turned away from him the rest of the time.

He avoids eye contact on the bus, shoves his hands in his pocket while they're walking around town, focuses on the movie far more intently than is strictly necessary, stares into his plate when they get (a surprisingly fancy) lunch. Hinata is starting to look at him funny, but Kageyama can't do a thing about that, not when the other option is far, far more worrisome and nerve-racking.

He's never had any sort of particular feelings toward sex. Never, until he met Hinata. Until he fell for Hinata, first as a partner, then as a friend, and then as something more. For the most part, that has all been pretty easy, because Hinata is always there to help him out with what to do next, because that's what they _do_ for each other. But this is different.

Sex takes all sorts of things he's unfamiliar with, that he's not good at, and lumps them all up into one messy, sweaty, tangled bundle, and he is absolutely positive he's going to fuck it up. Yachi had talked a lot about "relaxing", and "being careful and gentle", and "taking it slow". None of which are things he's good at.

And then there are all the emotional complications, all the tender gestures, and he's pretty sure "I love you" has to be said at some point—which is a thing he _knows,_ but cannot _say—_ and, yeah, he's gonna screw up. He is gonna screw up big time. He is gonna absolutely, completely, totally—

"Kageyama?"

He blinks and looks at Hinata, accidentally. Hinata is staring back at him from across the table, big brown eyes focused and inquisitive. He worries the straw of his drink between his teeth, and Kageyama feels trapped, all of a sudden, unable to look away no matter how much he wants to, because he _doesn't_ want to. He hates looking away from Hinata, not when his natural state is to be drawn to him, always.

"Huh?" he finally says.

"Pay attention, ball-brain," Hinata says. "I asked you when you wanted to head home."

"Oh," Kageyama says. "Do we have to do that?"

"I mean… at some point." Hinata slurps up the dregs of his drink. "Unless you're planning to become some sort of volleyball hobo."

Kageyama latches onto the idea. "Let's go play volleyball at the park."

Hinata looks like he is warring with himself on the inside at this proposition, before he grins and says, "Deal. But not for _that_ long, okay? There's still one more thing I wanna… do today." His eyes flick over Kageyama's body before he hops up, gathering their trash into the tray.

 _Me,_ Kageyama thinks, mind spinning off into the voids of the universe. _He means me, he wants to do me, oh shit oh fuck, what if I'm so bad he breaks up with me—_

"Kageyama, hurry up!" Hinata says, already back at the table, volleyball tucked under his arm. Kageyama stands on shaky legs and follows him all the way to the park.

It's not snowing that day, and "Not that long," turns into "One more!" and "Maybe just until it gets dark…", which it does very quickly, on the shortest day of the year. The streetlights flicker on and Hinata wipes sweat off his brow.

"Jeez, how'd it get so late so fast?" he asks.

"Dunno," Kageyama replies, but he knows it's because Hinata is easily distracted by spiking and Kageyama just kept tossing to him so neither of them would have time to stop and think about other things. It seems as though his luck has run out.

"Let's head home," Hinata says, very quickly. "I want to show you someth—"

"Hinata," Kageyama interrupts, as a feeling of panic rises up like bile in his throat, "I saw the condoms."

"The—oh!" Hinata says. "Oh, crap, that's right—I forgot to tell you I brought ‘em!"

"You… wait," Kageyama says, frowning. "You were going to tell me?"

"Well, yeah, I didn't want you to get all nervous about it," Hinata says. "And I knew you'd be too awkward to get them yourself."

"I'm…" Kageyama is too shamefaced to outright lie and say he wouldn't have been. "I thought that was supposed to be the surprise…?"

Hinata giggles. "Is it really that surprising, Tobio?" He draws Kageyama's name out teasingly, _To-bi-oh._ It makes Kageyama blush and stare at the ground.

"N-no," he says, because he _is_ unwilling to admit it was the condoms that had tipped him off.

"Hey," Hinata says, and when Kageyama looks up at him, he's smiling hopefully. "Let's go home?"

Kageyama, finally, can see no more ways to fend off what is coming next. He nods.

"Okay."

*

"I'm home!" Kageyama calls out when he walks in the front door. He winces immediately after—why _announce_ their arrival, given what they're about to do? But there's no answering "Welcome back," and then he sees the note left by the shoes.

"Are your parents—" Hinata starts to ask.

"Not home," Kageyama says, holding up the note. "Dinner and a movie." Judging by the time the movie starts, they just left.

"Oh," Hinata says.

Kageyama doesn't really see what happens next. He starts to take off his shoes one moment, and the next, he's toppling forward, caught off guard as something small but heavy catches him around the waist, sending him crashing to his knees on the little step of the genkan.

"What the fuck?" he yelps, more startled than angry, he's still not sure what is going _on,_ but when he twists around to see if Hinata tripped or passed out or something, Hinata is already there, crawling awkwardly on top of him to put his mittened hands all over Kageyama's face. And _his_ face is so close, and Kageyama gapes at it like he's never seen it before, right before Hinata kisses him, stifling a little moan into his mouth. Kageyama stiffens.

"Kageyama…" Hinata breathes, not noticing his reaction.

"Wh-why—" Kageyama says shakily, suddenly unable to talk properly. He's struck silent when he looks at Hinata, whose eyes are still closed, just starting to flutter gently open to look at him, cheeks flooding with color, the tip of his nose still pink from the cold air outside. He's still wearing his hat and earmuffs and puffy jacket.

He looks adorable. He looks so sweet it makes Kageyama's heart hurt, and it terrifies him, because he doesn't want to ruin things. Not now that he has this.

"Why do you want to have sex with me?"

Hinata finally blinks his eyes all the way open. "What?"

Kageyama wants to hide his face in his hands, but he already said it, so he can't go back now. Slowly, he pulls himself into a proper sitting position, instead of half sprawled on the step. He reaches out, and gently slips Hinata's earmuffs off, to make sure he hears properly.

"Why do you want to have sex?" Kageyama repeats, feeling his face burn.

"Are you serious?" Hinata asks.

"With _me?"_ Kageyama clarifies.

Hinata shakes his head. "I don't understand."

Kageyama frowns heavily, trying to figure out how to phrase the question better, but Hinata continues on before he can say anything.

"Why _wouldn't_ I want to?" he says, and Kageyama stares at him.

"Don't be s-stupid," Kageyama says. "It's—hazardous!"

Hinata actually laughs. _"Hazardous,_ Kageyama, really?"

Kageyama bristles. "It is! That's not a lot of room for something to fit—"

Hinata giggles and covers his mouth before he can say anything else. _"Stop."_

Kageyama pries his hands away. "Hinata, just _listen."_

Maybe some of the desperation finally makes it out, bleeds into his voice or washes over his face. Hinata stops laughing. Kageyama stares down at his lap, hands twisting around Hinata's smaller ones.

Hinata doesn't listen, predictably. But he is serious when he says, "Kageyama. Why don't you want to?"

Kageyama shakes his head. "I—I don't—"

"Are you worried about it hurting?" Hinata guesses.

Kageyama hunches, shoulders nearly touching his ears. "Um…"

"Tobio," Hinata murmurs, and Kageyama finally looks up at him. Hinata licks his lips and stares at him—his eyes are hazy and warm. "I practiced. So it'll be fine."

It takes Kageyama a few seconds. Then,

"You—" He chokes. "You _practiced?_ What? What does that—"

"Yachi talked to me, too," Hinata says, scooting forward so he can sit on the step next to Kageyama. He's moving slowly, like he's trying not to startle a small animal. He takes off his mittens, and Kageyama stares at his slender fingers, as Hinata raises his hand to his cheek. "She asked me what I felt comfortable doing."

Kageyama tries to breathe but it seems much harder than usual. Hinata leans forward and rests his forehead against Kageyama's temple, fingers stroking his cheek softly, and Kageyama finds his rhythm in that. In and out and in.

"I said," Hinata continues, when it becomes clear that Kageyama needs him to keep talking, "that I was comfortable with anything. But I want to find out… what you feel like. Inside me."

His voice has gotten so incredibly quiet. But Kageyama hears every word. He squeezes his eyes shut, as he starts to feel warmer and warmer. His stomach clenches with something more than nerves, for the first time. The thought of that—the thought of Hinata doing whatever he'd done to _practice..._

Hinata leans heavier against his side, comfortingly solid. He's small, Kageyama remembers, but he's not fragile.

"I practiced a lot," Hinata breathes, pressing a small little kiss into his hair. "It takes a lot of getting used to, but I really, really wanted to do it, today. If you're okay with it."

"Of _course,"_ Kageyama finally gasps out, "I'm okay with it. I just—" _Don't want to be the worst thing that's ever happened to you._

Hinata abandons his gentle touches, turning Kageyama's face toward him to kiss him again. Kageyama balls his hands into fists and then forces himself to relax them as Hinata brushes his thumbs over the tips of his ears, fingers pushing into his hair, mouth pliant against Kageyama's own and seeking something, something Kageyama wants to give him, even if he's not really sure how.

"Hey," Hinata says softly. His words whisper across Kageyama's lips, and Kageyama swallows them nervously. "I want you. Not just sleeping with you. I want _you."_

Kageyama leans back into him, pressing his forehead hard to Hinata's. Hinata presses back, rolls his head from side to side, but waits, and doesn't push him.

"Bed—my b—" Kageyama stammers. "Bedroom?"

He's still nervous as hell, but Hinata's smile has some of it fading, like always. It's better than a yes.

It seems like it takes forever to get all their layers off once they get inside the room, scarves and jackets and sweatshirts, and by the time they're down to their skin, they're even a little bit sweaty, hair damp, sticking to foreheads. Hinata won't stop trying to kiss him the whole time they're struggling with outerwear and it takes twice as long to do anything, but in between the chaos and Kageyama's hair getting caught in Hinata's jacket zipper and Hinata tripping as he tries to take off his pants, by the time they end up falling clumsily onto the bed, Kageyama has forgotten that he's nervous.

He's actually mildly annoyed, which is an emotion far more familiar to him, but when Hinata seems to sense it, climbing on top of him to kiss him, trying to stifle his giggles, Kageyama melts. This is okay. They've been like this before, naked and tangled up with each other. He knows how to do that much.

"You want me to show you?" Hinata whispers. "What I practiced?"

Kageyama freezes, mouth going still under Hinata's.

"Nuh-uh, quit that," Hinata tells him. He brushes Kageyama's bangs out of his face. "I'm going to do it, so don't freak out. Okay? You don't have to do anything yet."

But this isn't what Kageyama imagined for the first time they had sex, either. When he had allowed himself to imagine the two of them reaching this point, he hadn't imagined being what essentially amounted to a spectator—he'd imagined that he'd be the one to make Hinata feel good, imagined Hinata holding onto him and shaking, moaning—

"It's your birthday," Hinata says, tracing Kageyama's jawline with his nose as he pats around on the bed for the lube he tossed there from his bag. The condom lies next to it, and Kageyama starts to feel his stomach twisting again. Hinata hikes himself up the bed until they're lying face to face and all Kageyama can see is him.

He kisses Kageyama again, long and slow, long enough that it makes Kageyama's head start to spin, slow enough that it makes him pant softly into Hinata's mouth when he starts to want more.

Hinata says, "It's your birthday, so let me make it special."

Kageyama nods, helpless, as Hinata slides one of his legs over his, toes skimming his calf. He puts his mouth right against Kageyama's again, and Kageyama feels him gasp, feels the sudden part of his lips.

He tenses. "Did—"

"Just one," Hinata breathes, voice sounding shivery and higher than normal, "One finger. It's pretty easy with the lube." Kageyama stares at him, eyes wide. Hinata brushes their lips together, not quite a kiss. "Sometimes I l-like to—just rub myself a little, first. Or it helps to jerk off, if I can't—"

Kageyama's hand moves without him thinking about it, volleyball reflexes, reaching down to trail his fingers over Hinata's cock, circling around it. Hinata's head snaps back as his mouth drops open, a moan bleeding from his lips that makes Kageyama lean even closer, resting his cheek against Hinata's warm, flushed shoulder.

"Is that—" he starts to ask, but Hinata is already way ahead of him.

"Oh—" he whimpers. "Touch me, like that. Yeah, keep going—"

Kageyama starts to pump him slowly and Hinata pushes an arm around to slide his fingers into his hair, gripping the back of his head.

"What if you don't like doing it with me?" Kageyama mumbles.

"Don't be dumb," Hinata says. "I feel so g-good already—I can go to two fingers, that never happens this fast—"

"Really?" Kageyama whispers, stunned.

"Look," Hinata tells him, and when Kageyama is too hesitant to do as he's told, rough fingers in his hair push his head down, insistent. _"Look_ —" Hinata groans, and Kageyama watches, amazed, as Hinata pushes his index finger in along with his middle finger, slipping inside himself to scissor his fingers open before he starts to move his hand faster, harder, the sound slick and wet.

Kageyama's eyes flick back up to see Hinata's are fixed on his face, heavy and focused and eager.

He's not scared to go further. He _wants_ Kageyama. And Kageyama…

"I want you," he begs. "Shouyou…"

"I want you so much," Hinata says instantly. "I've been thinking about this for so _long—_ "

"Just tell me when," Kageyama says, voice near a sob. He wants _now_ , but he doesn't want to rush, he just wants Hinata to feel good, he wants him to be satisfied—

"Now," Hinata moans. "Kageyama—now—"

Kageyama nods and doesn't argue this time. "H-how do you want—"

Hinata sits up shakily, swaying. He pushes Kageyama onto his back without a second thought and snatches up the condom, slippery fingers fumbling to get it open. Once he does, he climbs on top of Kageyama, straddling him, tongue stuck between his teeth as he slides the condom over the tip of his cock to roll it to the base. Hinata's hands on him feel incredible, even like that, and Kageyama lets his eyes close as Hinata pours more lube on him, getting him very, very slick. It all happens so fast he doesn't have time to worry about anything.

Hinata wants him, he thinks again.

"Kageyama?"

He opens his eyes. Hinata is staring down at him, eyes bright and warm, the way they get when he smiles, when he's done something he feels really proud about. The thought makes Kageyama go red, makes his toes curl.

"I wanna be on top," Hinata tells him. "You just… enjoy it? Okay?"

Kageyama nods dumbly at him. His thoughts seem to have receded, until all he can think about is… the way Hinata looks sitting over him like that. How red his hair is, and how soft his eyes are, and his small nose. Hot, flushed skin. There was never any other option except enjoying all of it, enjoying being with Hinata. He realizes he's not nervous.

Hinata shifts forward, rising up on his knees so he can hover over Kageyama.

"Gonna go slow, okay?" he says, though he seems to be talking to himself, more than anything. "You're a lot bigger than my fingers…"

"Whatever you do is fine," Kageyama says. "We can stop here, if you want, and just—"

"No…" Hinata says, and then he sits back, just slightly, until he's pressed against the tip of Kageyama's cock. "No, this is what I want." Slowly, he lowers himself, and Kageyama's hands fly to his thighs as he starts to sit, starts to slide on, as Kageyama fills him. _"I want this."_

"Shit—" Kageyama says, strained. _"Shit."_

It takes adjusting, it takes sitting up again and then sinking back, staying still for several moments at a time each time Kageyama gets deeper, deeper, until Hinata can sit all the way down, his thighs pressed tight against Kageyama's waist. Kageyama reaches out to hold his hands and their fingers stay intertwined, Hinata clutching so tightly it's nearly painful.

"Are you okay?"

Hinata doesn't respond at first, and Kageyama starts to get worried—and then suddenly, the other boy sniffles wetly, and says, before Kageyama can feel really alarmed,

"Yeah." He leans down, and Kageyama supports him with his hands, until Hinata is right above him. "Gonna start."

He rocks his hips forward and Kageyama feels himself slide, pulling out, and then pushing back, deep into warmth—they used enough lube and it's slick and easier than he expected, and—it's amazing.

Not the sex, really. He's jerked off a lot since he really started to fall for Hinata, and they've messed around plenty. He knows what it's like to have Hinata's hand on him, mouth around him, and vice versa.

But all that is kind of easy. This is different, Hinata had to _practice_ for this. For him. Because Hinata wanted to do it, wanted to be with him like this. Hinata is staring down at him now, cheeks red and breath panting out of him as he works himself slowly over Kageyama's cock.

"Are you okay?" Kageyama manages to ask again as another small gasp drags from Hinata's mouth.

Hinata nods fervently. "I'm— _yeah._ It's kinda difficult but—"

Kageyama wants to help somehow—Hinata is doing all the work, and even though he told Kageyama he'd take care of it, Kageyama can't just do nothing. Not their first time. He rolls his hips up the tiniest amount, carefully, and Hinata lets out a little cry.

"Sorry—" Kageyama says right away, but—

"Oh, god—Tobio—" Hinata drags his bottom lip through his teeth before sliding his hands over Kageyama's stomach, up to his chest. "Again."

Kageyama helps him like that, hands holding firmly to his hips as he rocks up into Hinata in small, slow thrusts, Hinata pressing back onto him until they land on a rhythm, soft and slow. There's no pounding, no bed-shaking. But the heat that gathers in the pit of Kageyama's stomach is the fastest it's ever hit him, he thinks, except for maybe the first time Hinata ever touched him with nothing in the way. This feels like that, but even more intense, somehow—surrounded by Hinata's warmth, just knowing this is _actually_ happening, with Hinata above him, mouth falling open in a soft moan every time he sinks back onto Kageyama.

"Th—that's good," Hinata tells him. "C-can you—touch me again? I need—it's too hard otherwise—"

Kageyama strokes one hand up and down one of Hinata's strong thighs, and the other over his cock, thumb dragging through the precum gathered at the slit. Hinata tilts his head back, exposing the long line of his throat in the dim light, and Kageyama feels vaguely prideful about making him look like this, about knowing that this feels good to Hinata, too.

When Hinata sits fully on him, grinding his hips in an agonizing circle as Kageyama rolls his palm over the tip of his cock over and over until he's whining, he realizes.

"I'm gonna come," he gasps. "Hinata—"

Hinata nods and rolls his hips over him, letting Kageyama's cock drag inside his body slowly, and that does it. Knowing he's going to come while he's so deep in Hinata is too much.

He squeezes his eyes shut as it hits him, one whole wave of pleasure crashing over him at its highest point, so intense that it makes his back arch off the bed, makes him shake uncontrollably, hips bucking little Hinata unevenly until it finally stops, subsides, washes away. He blinks, dazed, and when he can focus again, Hinata is looking down at him, his whole face lit up so bright and happy it almost hurts to look at him.

Kageyama reaches up for him, fingers curling around his neck, and Hinata comes down to meet him, sighing against his mouth. Kageyama works his hand over his cock in firm, steady strokes exactly the way Hinata likes it, until he feels Hinata clench tight around him, whimpering quietly as he trembles—then there's warmth spilling over his stomach, and Hinata presses their lips together tightly and doesn't pull back until he's finally still and calm over Kageyama.

"Tobio, happy birthday," he whispers. Kageyama slides a hand through his hair, and Hinata pulls back to look at him. He's practically glowing, and Kageyama feels _happy,_ just looking at him.

"Thank—"

"I love you," Hinata says simply.

Neither of them has said that yet. Not out loud.

Kageyama's eyes open up wide, shocked. His mouth opens, but nothing comes out. His heart starts to pound, because this is one of the things he was afraid of, because those words are what he feels but coming from his mouth they will seem stilted and inadequate. Hinata says it, natural and full of the whole emotion, but he isn't good at expressing himself like that, and—

Hinata kisses him, silencing his thoughts.

"I don't need you to say it, stupid," he says, like he heard everything Kageyama was just thinking. "I just wanted to tell you, today. That was my surprise." He grins. "Pretty lame, huh?"

It's not lame, Kageyama wants to tell him. Instead he says, "I thought—the sex—"

"Nah," Hinata says. "That's just a bonus."

Kageyama shoves his face into Hinata's neck and Hinata plays with his hair idly for a little while.

"Do you wanna play Mario Kart?" he asks, probably sensing that Kageyama is soon to be asleep.

Kageyama peers up at him. "You already feel like getting fucked again?"

Hinata doesn't talk to him for ten whole minutes after this, which, Kageyama reasons, is totally worth it.

Especially after he kicks Hinata's ass on Rainbow Road.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that this is so late, but life was not cooperating with me the past weekヽ( `д´*)ノ At least I made it on the 22nd in my timezone... 
> 
> This fic was meant to be a prequel to, but is now more of a spiritual predecessor of [this birthday fic for Hinata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265707)! 
> 
> Thank you immensely to [Ellie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey) for beta-ing very much on the fly for this... <3
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] First Time For Everything by Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043735) by [SkateIntoMyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkateIntoMyHeart/pseuds/SkateIntoMyHeart)




End file.
